Boarding party
A boarding party was a group of individuals sent on an away mission to enter and gain control over a starship or facility. In 2151, a Nausicaan boarding party came aboard the Earth Cargo Service freighter to retrieve an imprisoned Nausicaan crewman. ( ) The same year, a boarding party from transported aboard the . Members of this boarding party were Sub-commander T'Pol, Ensign Hoshi Sato, and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. ( ) In 2152, a Mazarite boarding party entered Enterprise to kill Vulcan Ambassador V'Lar. ( ) In March of 2152, a boarding party from Enterprise infiltrated a Suliban stealth cruiser and stole information confirming that the was responsible for the destruction of the Paraagan colony on Paraagan II. ( ) Later, T'Pol allowed a Suliban boarding party to come aboard Enterprise and verify that Captain Archer was no longer aboard. ( ) In 2152, Malcolm Reed mentioned how the crew of Enterprise was unprepared when they were boarded by Suliban boarding parties. ( ) Soon after that, several boarding parties of the Takret Militia boarded Enterprise to retrieve refugees. ( ) In of 2153, a Borg boarding party tried to take over Enterprise. ( ) In 2153, Duras attacked Enterprise to take Captain Jonathan Archer prisoner and restore honor. When his Bird-of-Prey disabled Enterprise, Duras ordered a boarding party to transport aboard Enterprise but his plan was interrupted by the appearance of the Intrepid. ( ) When Malcolm Reed mentions some issues he has with the MACO personnel aboard Enterprise, Major J. Hayes reminded him that he'd be in far better hands with the MACO security force when Xindi boarding parties entered Enterprise. ( ) Soon after, three Xindi boarding parties entered Enterprise to retrieve Rajiin. ( ) Captain Archer also led armed boarding parties aboard an Illyrian starship, into an Osaarian base, and aboard the Seleya that year. ( ) The next year, Major Hayes assembled a MACO boarding party to transport aboard the Xindi weapon and rescue Ensign Hoshi Sato. ( ) In an alternate timeline, the MACO team of W. Woods, R. Ryan, and B. Moreno tried to defend ''Enterprise from a Xindi-Reptilian boarding party but was overwhelmed in one of the corridors.'' ( ) In May of 2154, an Augment boarding party rescued Arik Soong from inside the brig aboard Enterprise. ( ) A boarding party of Klingons infected with the Klingon augment virus disabled Enterprise s antimatter flow regulators, in an attempt to sabotage their mission of rescuing the kidnapped Doctor Phlox. ( ) A boarding party from transported to the USS ''Defiant in 2155 of the mirror universe. Enterprise was later destroyed by the Tholians.'' ( ) In 2256, a boarding party from the boarded the . ( ) Nyota Uhura called the landing party which beamed aboard the a boarding party when she was contacted by James T. Kirk. Kirk later noted in his log that a boarding party of engineering and medical specialists was also sent aboard the Botany Bay. ( ) In 2267, Captain James T. Kirk led a boarding party including a damage control team to the wrecked following its encounter with the "planet killer". ( ) In 2268, Enterprise boarding parties beamed aboard the and the where they signs of mutiny and insanity. ( ) Enterprise was also boarded by a Kelvan boarding party that year. ( ) Klingon Commander Kruge ordered Torg to form a boarding party to take over . ( ) According to the Klingons Korris and Konmel, they lowered the shields aboard the Batris and then a Ferengi boarding party beamed aboard. When the Ferengi cruiser lowered its shields, the Batris fired some Merculite rockets and defeated the Ferengi. ( ) According to , a boarding party with helmets and phaser rifles boarded the . Geordi La Forge questioned this statement. ( ) When the crew aboard the suffered from a memory loss, Ro Laren mentioned the possibility that a boarding party was aboard the starship. ( ) In 2370, Kellerun boarding parties came aboard a T'Lani cruiser and killed everyone aboard except for Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir who were able to transport to the surface of T'Lani III. ( ) In 2371, the Defiant was taken over by several Jem'Hadar boarding parties while on a mission in the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) During their takeover of Deep Space 9 in 2372, several boarding parties of the Klingon Defense Force were transported aboard the space station. They materialized on the Promenade and on Ops. ( ) Also that year, a Vidiian boarding party came aboard Voyager to harvest the organs of the crew. ( ) In late 2372, a Klingon boarding party boarded Benzenite Captain Laporin's starship and was merciless to the crew. ( ) Members of the Swarm species were operating with boarding parties to take over starships. ( ) In 2373, Talaxian Commander Paxim provided personnel for boarding parties aboard the Kazon-Nistrim-controlled Voyager. ( ) While aboard the , Worf ordered to assemble an armed boarding party in transporter room one to beam aboard the which was attacked by Jem'Hadar and went adrift into Cardassian territory. ( ) Following their takeover of the in 2374, the Jem'Hadar boarding party under command of Kudak'Etan reported to their Vorta, Gelnon, the successfull mission. ( ) During his final mission, Dahar master Kor aboard the ordered to prepare a boarding party to take over the Cardassian base on Trelka V. Martok doubted this decision. ( ) In 2374, Hirogen boarding parties equipped the crew of Voyager with neural interfaces to use them as their prey. ( ) Devore boarding parties were equipped with specific scanners to identify people with telepathic abilities. ( ) In 2375, Captain Kathryn Janeway led a boarding party aboard a Borg sphere to steal a transwarp coil. ( ) In 2376, an overlooker told their boarding party better find the way Phlox described it otherwise he would inform the Hierarchy. ( ) In 2377, the assimilation of a boarding party from Voyager was part of a plan to introduce a nanovirus to the Borg Collective. ( ) Also in 2377, boarding parties from Kohlar's battle cruiser were directly beamed onto the bridge of Voyager. ( ) During a fight with the , Shinzon ordered a boarding party led by his viceroy to bring him Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) See also * Away team * Landing party * Security team External link * Category:Groups